


a slip of the tongue

by twiceasbriight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, gay af, handong is yoohyeon's mandarin tutor and gf, they tried to study but it's hard when you're h word on main, yoodong's first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Handong prides herself on her fluency in Korean, she really does, but turns out it's really hard to communicate in your second language when your ridiculously beautiful girlfriend is going down on you.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	a slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never! Enjoy!

“Oh my _God_ ,” Yoohyeon breathes, starry-eyed. Handong tears her gaze from the TV, still giggling at the antics of the Alvarez family playing out in front of her. “Smile like that one more time, and I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.”

It takes a moment for the meaning of Yoohyeon’s words to hit her, and then she’s blushing, a light flush curling up her cheekbones. Handong grins, lips pulling wide. She can’t resist Yoohyeon’s teasing, and she also _really_ wants that kiss.

“Well, would you look at that?”

Yoohyeon matches her grin as she leans in, white teeth glinting in the dim light, and Handong’s heart skips a beat as she moves to meet Yoohyeon in the middle and press her lips to hers. Yoohyeon tastes like bubblegum and strawberries and faintly of the ramyeon they’ve been sharing, and Handong sighs, melting into the kiss.

Yoohyeon rises up on her knees without breaking the kiss, long limbs nearly knocking over their bowl of ramyeon as she moves to straddle Handong. She deepens the kiss just a little, just enough for Handong to feel a touch of cold metal against her tongue. Yoohyeon settles _right_ up against her, nipping at Handong’s lower lip, and Handong whimpers, heat flaring in her veins.

It had started off as an innocent visit, to be fair. Yoohyeon’s Mandarin final was fast approaching, and she needed the extra practice. What better way to study than with her Chinese girlfriend, who also happened to be her former Mandarin tutor? But after a bit of practice, they’d taken a snack break, which led to a Netflix break, which was very quickly leading to a particularly heated make-out break.

And the way Yoohyeon slides her fingertips under Handong’s cashmere sweater to stroke at the soft, toned skin of her waist is anything but innocent. She inhales sharply, heart thudding in her chest as Yoohyeon scrapes her nails lightly down the sensitive skin of Handong’s abdomen, sending want pulsing through her.

Handong twines her fingers through the baby hairs at Yoohyeon’s nape and tugs gently, and Yoohyeon whines, breaking the kiss as she lets her head fall back slightly to chase the gentle pressure. The cords of her elegant neck flex, her perfect jawline thrown into sharp definition and Handong’s stomach flutters madly at the sight of her.

The silver of Yoohyeon’s tongue piercing glints between her open lips, and suddenly Handong can’t tear her gaze from the little silver ball bearing. Handong’s always found the piercing incredibly hot, and Yoohyeon’s proven herself to be particularly adept at using it to her advantage while sucking on Handong’s nipples with _just_ the right amount of pressure, but now Handong can’t stop the images flashing through her mind of what the cold metal would feel like on her on her _clit_ , and it’s like something needy and hot and desperate has awoken inside her and Jesus Christ, she _needs_ it, she needs to know.

As if Yoohyeon can read her mind, she withdraws her right hand from under Handong’s sweater and lifts her chin with her index finger to meet her eyes, pupils blown wide and a smirk tugging at her kiss-swollen lips. She slides the ball bearing out to rest teasingly against her front teeth, the silver gleaming against the soft pink of her tongue, and winks.

“See something you like?”

Handong is breathing hard, eyes wide. Holding Yoohyeon’s gaze, she reaches up to cup Yoohyeon’s cheek and stroke her cheekbone with her thumb.

“Everything,” she breathes.

Yoohyeon’s smirk softens and she leans into Handong’s touch. She responds without words, turning her head to kiss Handong’s palm, and Handong’s chest blooms with warmth.

The warmth bursts into an inferno, then, because Yoohyeon’s looking back at her with a positively sinful glint in her eyes as she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around Handong’s thumb. Handong chokes on air, sparks exploding down her spine as Yoohyeon lowers her gaze and hollows her cheeks, dragging her tongue and the little silver ball of the piercing up the pad of her thumb, and Handong nearly comes on the spot.

Handong’s clit _throbs_ , and she can’t stop herself from grinding upwards towards Yoohyeon’s core, desperate for friction. Yoohyeon’s gaze turns molten, because _she knows_ , she knows exactly how much Handong is burning with want, how wet and aching she is for her. A smirk curls at Yoohyeon’s pouty lips as she releases Handong’s thumb from her mouth with an obscene-sounding _pop_ , and Handong _whimpers_ at the sound.

Yoohyeon winks, leans back and fluidly pulls off her hoodie and the crop top underneath and tosses them to the side. Handong barely has time to process how intoxicatingly good Yoohyeon’s breasts look in her bra before her girlfriend is reaching behind her back to undo it and letting the straps slide slowly down her shoulders. She sinks her teeth into her lower lip and tosses the bra in the same vague direction as she did her other clothes.

Yoohyeon stretches back, toned abs rippling, causing the silver barbells of her nipple piercings to catch the dim light, and Handong’s brain short-circuits. She surges forward to catch Yoohyeon’s lips in a messy, hungry kiss. As she shifts her weight, her center brushes against Yoohyeon’s and Yoohyeon swallows the strangled moan that escapes her.

Heart racing, Handong reaches up to cup Yoohyeon’s breasts with shaking hands, and she can feel how Yoohyeon’s breath hitches in her throat when she skates her fingers over her hardened nipples and tips of the little barbells. Yoohyeon breaks the kiss to throw her head back, and Jesus _Christ_ , the sight of her like this; swollen lips parted, the sharp curve of her jaw and collarbones thrown into stark relief with her movement, the silver of her nipple piercings gleaming wickedly between Handong’s fingers – she’s never been this turned on in her life, _and she can’t get enough._

Breathing hard, Handong gently pinches Yoohyeon’s nipples, twisting the barbells just the slightest bit, and Yoohyeon _keens_ with pleasure, arching her spine, and Handong fucking _gushes._ She can feel how wet she is as Yoohyeon’s weight shifts against her, and the ache between her legs is overwhelming in its intensity.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Before Handong can even attempt to make Yoohyeon moan like that again, Yoohyeon straightens and leans forward to meet her eyes, irises nearly swallowed by her blown pupils, chest heaving.

“Wait,” Yoohyeon’s eyebrows scrunch cutely, contrasting with the huskiness of her voice and the spit-slickness of her lips. “We can stop here, if you want.” Her chest is heaving and it takes every ounce of Handong’s concentration to focus on Yoohyeon’s words and not on the way her breasts follow the movement of the rise and fall of her chest.

The very idea of stopping when she’s wetter and more turned on than she’s ever been, desperate for something, anything to relieve the ache between her thighs nearly sends panic lancing through her.

“N-No,” Handong shakes her head frantically, eyes wide. “ _Please_.” Her voice cracks, roughened and husky, but she’s practically drunk on want, and she can’t bring herself to be embarrassed.

Yoohyeon sucks in a breath, a cocky smile curling her lips. She leans in so they’re scant inches apart, trailing her fingers up Handong’s neck to cup her cheek.

“Let’s go to your room then,” Yoohyeon lifts herself from Handong’s lap, climbing to her feet. Handong immediately misses the warmth of her girlfriend’s skin on hers.

She offers her hands to help Handong off the couch, and Handong accepts, twining her shaking fingers with Yoohyeon’s. She tugs her up gently, and Handong’s knees are so weak, she actually stumbles. Yoohyeon steadies her, chuckling, and Handong flushes pink, pouting.

“You’re cute,” Yoohyeon’s voice leaks affection as she leans in and presses a soft, brief kiss to Handong’s lips.

Handong can’t stop the flush staining her cheeks from deepening, or the smile pulling at her lips from widening. Shaking off the momentary embarrassment, she leads Yoohyeon in the direction of her room. Her apartment isn’t very big, so it only takes a few moments before they’re inside and Yoohyeon is closing the door behind them.

Heart racing, Handong turns to face Yoohyeon, breath hitching in her throat as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend. Yoohyeon’s long blonde hair is slightly disheveled, the ends just covering her bare breasts. The silver of her nipple piercings catches the light between the strands of hair and Handong’s knees nearly buckle all over again.

The intensity of her gaze sends heat searing though Handong’s veins. Yoohyeon backs Handong up against the foot of the bed, the edges of the mattress pressing into her upper calves.

Yoohyeon places her hands on Handong’s slim hips and slides her fingers under her sweater, stroking at the toned skin. Handong inhales sharply at the contact. Yoohyeon’s fingers toy with the bottom of her sweater.

“Can I take this off?” Yoohyeon asks breathlessly.

Handong swallows hard and nods, not trusting her voice to stay steady, and raises her arms to help her girlfriend. Yoohyeon takes her time, lifting the material slowly. Handong can hear how Yoohyeon stops breathing when Handong’s bra is exposed, the material catching on it just slightly before pulling free.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yoohyeon’s voice is barely audible, especially with the sweater covering Handong’s ears, and she can’t help but be proud of how affected Yoohyeon is.

Yoohyeon tugs the sweater up and over Handong’s head and barely gives herself a moment to throw it behind her before she’s surging forward to kiss her. It isn’t a gentle kiss; they’re both far too gone for that. Heat crackles down Handong’s spine and throbs in her core as Yoohyeon sucks at her tongue before switching to lick at the roof of her mouth.

Handong’s hands trail up Yoohyeon’s heated skin, desperate to touch, but when her fingertips make contact with Yoohyeon’s breasts, Yoohyeon pulls away.

“Handong,” Yoohyeon cups her cheeks in her hands, the contact warm and comforting. “Let me take care of you.”

Handong meets Yoohyeon’s searching eyes, breathing hard. She’s _delirious_ with want, can’t think past it; every breath sears her lungs with the heat of it, desperate to feel Yoohyeon’s hands on her, her long fingers in her, anything.

“ _Please_.” It’s all Handong can get out; her grip on Korean is becoming tenuous at best.

Yoohyeon’s soft smile turns wicked, and Handong’s jaw nearly drops at how fucking sexy her girlfriend is. Yoohyeon undoes Handong’s bra, fingers lingering on her skin before throwing the bra behind her, and guides her down lie back on her bed with sure, confident hands, straddling her hips with her toned thighs. Yoohyeon’s weight presses _right_ where Handong needs pressure most, and _fuck_ , she’s delirious with need, a haze blanketing the edges of her vision as she desperately attempts to grind up against Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon’s smirk grows, and she shifts her weight so her hips are hovering above Handong’s, just out of reach, and Handong can’t help the whine that escapes her in protest.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Yoohyeon leans down to brush her lips against the shell of Handong’s ear. “I’m going to do it all for you.” She trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down Handong’s jaw, pausing only to suck purple bruises into the underside of her jawbone, and to soothe the darkened skin with her tongue. Handong moans with each one, arms reaching up to grip tightly at Yoohyeon’s slim hips.

Yoohyeon blazes a trail of heat down Handong’s neck with her lips and tongue, scrapes her teeth down her carotid artery, and nips and sucks her skin all the way to her sternum. Handong is on fucking fire, her clit is throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and she can’t help but arch her chest up, a clear, desperate indication of where she wants Yoohyeon’s lips and pierced tongue to go next.

Yoohyeon’s lips curl against Handong’s skin in a smirk and she _obeys_. Yoohyeon wraps her pouty lips around Handong’s nipple and _sucks_ , and Handong threads her fingers through Yoohyeon’s hair, scratching at her scalp, _whimpering_ with pleasure, the sound escaping before she can even think to try holding it back.

After a few seconds, Yoohyeon brings her tongue piercing into play, licking over Handong’s breast and pressing the piercing gently into the hardened skin of her nipples, and Handong’s breath catches in her throat, tightening her grip in Yoohyeon’s hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Yoohyeon, _please_ ,” Handong’s voice comes out so gravelly and cracked she barely recognizes it’s hers, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Yoohyeon lifts her head, lips smeared with saliva, hair messy, pupils so fucking black Handong can see her reflection in them, and her clit throbs sharply at the sight of her looking so undone.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Handong flushes deep at the thought of putting her desperation into words, how badly she needs Yoohyeon’s fingers inside her, her tongue on her clit, and Jesus _Christ_ , she’s dancing on the edge of being unable to translate the words so she can make her mouth say them.

Handong gathers her straying thoughts, but Yoohyeon, infuriatingly distracting as always, starts circling her other nipple with her fingers, gently pinching it, and Handong’s brain goes blank.

“ _P-Please_ ,” she begs, voice cracked and needy. It’s all she can get out.

Yoohyeon grins, saccharine sweet and wicked. She halts her ministrations, fingers hovering just over the tip of Handong’s nipple.

“Come on,” The raspiness in her voice is absolutely _sinful_. “Tell me.”

Handong forces her brain to kickstart.

“I-I want you inside me,” she stutters breathlessly, cheeks burning.

Yoohyeon begins trailing her fingers down Handong’s stomach, fingers scratching gently at her abdomen.

“And?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Handong’s eyes roll back in her head as Yoohyeon’s fingers scrape over her navel. She’s barely holding onto language, can barely translate from Mandarin to Korean, but desperation gives her a momentary boost. “Your tongue, _please_.”

“That’s my girl.”

Yoohyeon moves fluidly down Handong’s body, kneeling by her feet. She leans forward to peel off Handong’s sweats, and Handong lifts her hips to help. She throws the sweats behind her and moves closer, parting Handong’s trembling thighs with gentle pressure and reassuring strokes of her thumbs against her skin.

Yoohyeon inhales sharply.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked through.” She looks down at Handong, eyes wide.

Handong’s blush deepens even further and she covers her face with her hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Yoohyeon reaches out to uncover Handong’s face, brushing her fingers across Handong’s burning cheeks, and meets her eyes. “I love seeing what I do to you; how much I can make you blush, how I can make you make those _sounds_ , god, it’s incredible.” She moves her hands back to Handong’s hips slowly, and gently starts taking off her panties. Handong lifts her hips again, and Yoohyeon tosses the panties aside. Her eyes go wide at the sight of Handong, flushed and bare in front of her. “I love seeing how wet you are for me.”

Yoohyeon trails a finger reverently down the crease of Handong’s thigh, over her glistening, swollen outer lips, and _in,_ and Handong is so soaked, there’s no resistance at all. It barely takes any movement of Yoohyeon’s finger before Handong is moaning, long and low, hips bucking to meet Yoohyeon’s thrusts.

The pleasure and heat swirling in her veins begin to gather in the pit of her stomach, but the one finger isn’t enough, she needs more, to feel herself _stretch_ around Yoohyeon’s long fingers, and she fucking _aches_ with it.

As if Yoohyeon can read her mind, she slips her middle finger in on her next thrust, and the ache, the stretch of it is so fucking good, Handong _sobs_ with pleasure, broken and breathless, her spine arching of its own volition.

Just as Handong thinks this can’t possibly feel any better, like she’s about to burst from the inferno burning inside her, Yoohyeon leans down and seals her hot mouth around Handong's clit and _sucks_ , flicking the warm metal of her tongue piercing against it, curling the fingers inside her against her front wall _just_ so, and Handong is fucking gone.

Mind white with pleasure, she finally loses the finger-hold on Korean she’s barely been clinging to. Dimly, she can hear someone babbling, voice high and breathy and she realizes it's _her_ , sobbing her pleasure, absolute filth spilling from her lips in Mandarin as she comes, back arched like a bow, tightening her grip in Yoohyeon's hair and grinding desperately against her mouth.

Yoohyeon guides Handong down from her peak with gentle strokes of her fingers against her soft inner walls and tiny kitten licks of her tongue against her oversensitive clit. Handong sinks back down into the mattress, weak and boneless and gasping for breath, sweat trickling down her temples and spine.

Yoohyeon emerges from between Handong’s still-shaking thighs with a grin, come smeared all over her lips and chin, and arousal rockets down Handong’s spine to throb in her core at the sight of her.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Yoohyeon says, awed. She gets up and kneels, leaning over Handong to meet her eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” She brushes the messy strands of hair out of her eyes. “The way you lost control and switched to Mandarin when you came, _fuck_.”

Handong blushes again, a shy smile pulling at her lips as she looks up at her girlfriend.

“What did you say?” Yoohyeon’s eyes glint with a mix of curiosity and desire.

Handong chuckles breathlessly, her blush spreading to burn at the tips of her ears.

“That dirty, huh?” Yoohyeon teases.

She leans in closer, a wicked smirk pulling at her lips.

“Teach me.”

Despite Handong’s embarrassment, the knowledge of how much her language slip had affected her girlfriend gives her a burst of confidence.

“‘Jesus _Christ_ , you feel so good, stretching me so fucking well; don’t stop, don’t ever fucking stop, _please_.’”

Despite her embarrassment, Handong keeps her eyes on Yoohyeon this time, watching as Yoohyeon’s breath hitches in her throat, and she swallows hard. A little rush of power courses through Handong’s veins at how just a slip of the tongue had affected Yoohyeon so much, almost intoxicating in the way it lights her up inside.

Yoohyeon surges forward, eyes black with lust, pressing her lips to Handong’s in a series of wet, hungry kisses that leave Handong breathless and weak all over again. Yoohyeon wraps her lips around Handong’s tongue and sucks, and Handong moans, tasting herself on Yoohyeon’s lips.

“You got any more Mandarin like that to teach me?” Yoohyeon’s eyes glint with mischief and desire.

Handong grins, confident. She flips Yoohyeon over so she’s straddling her, smearing her wetness on Yoohyeon’s toned abdomen. She leans down and captures one of Yoohyeon’s nipples between her lips, tugging on the silver barbell of her piercing with her teeth, and Yoohyeon moans, arching her back.

“Just wait and see,” Handong says, rough and husky. “I’ll teach you everything I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually made it; this fic has been at least a month in the making. I agonized over each word so it would be as immersive and well-written as I could make it, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you are too, and that the wait was worth it! Please feel free to follow me @dreamofyooh on twitter for fic and oneshot updates as well as regularly-scheduled gay panic over dreamcatcher. Fingers crossed we all survive the comeback tomorrow - stream SCREAM!


End file.
